La Promesa
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Pensó que, después de que el cuervo le engañase, no podría hacer algo propio de un caballero; pero Robb lo sacó de la cama y lo puso al frente de su vanguardia. No era como estar en la cama esperando, no era decididamente nada así nunca más.


**Disclaimer** : todo pertenece a George Martin. Escribe Vientos de una maldita vez.

Esta historia responde a un desafío del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** , lanzado por Erly. Espero que te guste.

…

 **La Promesa**

 _[—Te encontraremos el caballo perfecto —susurró Robb._

— _¿Volverán algún día? —preguntó Bran._

— _Sí. Madre regresará pronto, con un poco de suerte podremos salir a caballo a recibirla. ¡Menuda sorpresa se llevará cuando te vea cabalgar! —Bran vio la sonrisa de su hermano—. Y después, cabalgaremos hacia el norte para ver el Muro. No le diremos nada a Jon. Será toda una aventura.]_

 **Juego de Tronos** , capítulo IV de Bran.

…

Aquel día se había despertado más temprano de lo normal. Fuera, el sol todavía no se había levantado, y la negra noche aún se cernía sobre Invernalia. Su hermano Robb iba a partir al sur a plantarle cara a los Lannister y a liberar a su señor padre. Se iba a ir como él, como se habían ido las chicas, Jon Nieve, su madre, docenas de guardias, mozos, hasta el mayordomo y su hija Jeyne Poole. Se iba a quedar solo cuidando de Rickon, en un castillo en el que los ecos sonarían atronadores y los salones se vaciarían de risas y conversaciones.

Verano le lamió la mano, tendido a su lado. Era una caricia caliente, reconfortante; pero en ese momento no lo reconfortaba en absoluto. Le habría encantado tener dos piernas para correr detrás de Robb y cabalgar junto a él. Habría sido su escudero, le pondría la cota de mallas y la armadura, le limpiaría las botas y le serviría el vino. Habría sido una aventura.

Bran no tenía piernas. Se dejó engañar por el cuervo de tres ojos y se cayó. En su lugar iría Theon Greyjoy. Incluso Theon se iría de Invernalia. Resopló en la oscuridad y trató de ignorar cuanto le picaban los ojos. Si tuviese piernas iría a decirle adiós a su hermano, pero en su lugar tendría que esperar a que Hodor fuese a buscarlo.

De repente su puerta se abrió y Verano se puso en pie de un brinco, sobresaltándolo. En las sombras no podía vislumbrar quién era.

—¿Hodor? —preguntó—. ¿Se va ya Robb?

—Sí. —No era Hodor. Era su hermano—. Una promesa es una promesa, hermanito.

Bran lo miró ceñudo, sin comprender, y no dijo ni hizo nada mientras Robb apartaba las mantas y le ponía una gruesa túnica y lo calzaba. Se lo echó a los hombros y bajó con cuidado los escalones de la torre. Aunque era alto y fuerte para su edad, cuando llegaron abajo Robb suspiró ligeramente fatigado. Lo siguió cargando hasta los establos y lo montó sobre su caballo, Bailarina. El de Robb, un precioso ejemplar castaño, estaba al lado, también con la silla preparada.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje al Muro? —Bran asintió—. Me tengo que ir a la guerra, Bran, te aseguro que nada me gusta menos. Preferiría quedarme aquí, ocuparme de Invernalia y practicar arquería en un verano sin fin, contigo y con Theon; pero se acerca el invierno, nuestro padre ha sido arrestado en Desembarco del Rey y los Lannister no nos quieren bien. Vamos, dile a Bailarina que se mueva.

Dos guardias les permitieron el paso por la puerta sur y salieron del recinto.

Al principio pensó que los estaban atacando. Había medio centenar de hombres a las puertas de Invernalia, con antorchas y estandartes, montados a caballo y armados para la batalla. Bran reconoció al más fiero de los vasallos de los Stark, al Gran Jon Umber, al que Viento Gris había arrancado dos dedos. Junto a él se encontraban el Pequeño Jon, los hermanos Glover y lady Maege Mormont con su hija Dacey.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó a su hermano.

—Vamos a liderar la columna —fue toda su explicación.

La yegua trotó indecisa junto al caballo de Robb. Los lobos los seguían de cerca, y un poco rezagados estaban todos los demás. Bran echó la vista atrás y vio a lady Maege sonreírle y a Theon cabalgar con orgullo con un carcaj dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Dos soldados llevaban el estandarte de los Stark que el viento hacía ondear, con lo que parecía que el huargo gris estaba corriendo de verdad. Las antorchas iluminaban débilmente el camino. Le dio la impresión que desde el cielo alguien supondría que eran cincuenta luciérnagas emigrando al sur.

Ahora lo comprendía. Bran le pidió a Bailarina que galopase y la yegua galopó. Verano y Viento Gris corrieron junto a él y sintió la brisa en la cara y una fuerte sensación en el pecho similar a la libertad. Pensó que, después de que el cuervo le engañase, no podría hacer algo propio de un caballero; pero Robb lo sacó de la cama y lo puso al frente de su vanguardia. El ruido de los cascos empezó a crecer y pronto todos los caballos fueron al galope. Era como trepar otra vez, como andar otra vez. Las piernas volvían a funcionarle, o eso le parecía a él. No era como estar en la cama esperando, no era decididamente nada así nunca más.

Cuando las luces del sol empezaron a colarse por el horizonte, Bailarina se paró. Bran estaba exhausto, como si él hubiese hecho el esfuerzo. Las mejillas se le habían enrojecido y le apetecía terriblemente gritar.

—Iremos al Muro algún día —Robb le había alcanzado. Él también tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios—. Lo pasaremos bien.

—Será una aventura.

—Una promesa es una promesa.

—Vuelve —le pidió—, pero antes destroza a esos Lannister y trae a papá y a mamá.

La guerra parecía más fácil que la noche anterior.

—Trato hecho.

Regresó a Invernalia y Hodor lo llevó a su cuarto para que siguiese durmiendo. El maestre iría a buscarlo más tarde para desayunar con él y hablar de sus nuevos quehaceres como señor en ausencia de su hermano. Bran se arrebujó en las pieles y apoyó su cabeza en Verano mientras el lobo le lamía con su cálida caricia las lágrimas que arañaban su cara.


End file.
